The Fight of the Mega Men
by Hyper-writer021
Summary: 1 year since Meteor G: The world is at peace. Yet peace never lasts forever. When a mysterious stranger appears, Geo will see things the laws of time wouldn't allow, except for the fact that the universe depends on all the Mega men to prevent the cessation of life as we know it.
1. The When Were Meggers's Head Hurt the Le

Hello guys! My first fanfic! I would love some comments. Legal time:

**I do not own, nor claim to own Mega man, or anything else owned by someone else. I don't want to get sued. It would ruin my summer. I do wish I owned Mega man and I did buy the games for personal enjoyment.**

With that legal mumbo-gumbo out of the way,

TRANSCODE: Hyper-Writer!

Hyperman: Really? That's what you name our wave-changed form?

Hyper-Writer: Hey, back off! I'm just about to start!

CH 1- The When Where Meggers' Head Hurt the Least

22XX: 1 Year Since Meteor-G

Roof

"Ahhh. This is amazing, peace and quiet." Geo sighs. As he is staring off into space, he adds: "There is no insane megalomaniac trying to destroy the world, no invasion, no-"

"What part of that is great?" Omega-xis yelled as he lept from Geo's Transer. He whined and added, "I haven't been able to bust some heads for ages! I know, I know. I must have gotten so amazingly strong no one is willing to fight me."

Geo, desperately trying to keep from laughing, awkwardly chuckled: "Umm, sure. Keep telling yourself that. It's just nice to not have the fate of the world resting in your hands for a change."

"Bah! Fate! Fate is for the weak of will to rationalize their actions," Omega spat.

"Then I guess you don't like destiny then either."

That (Hyperman: WHOA! NOT APPROPRIATE! Need to censor that.) Destiny! I might concede that it was "Fate" that we met, but no dice with destiny!

Stunned, Geo managed to squeak: "Geeze, calm down! You want to go cool of with Bud and Taurus?"

"Fine..."

Natl WAZA HQ

"Hey Bud! Could we battle? Omega needs to let off some steam."

Bud smiled and said, "No prob Geo! Lets go!"

"Wave battle- Ride on!

Battle card- Bushido!

GO Buzz saw-poison knuckle combo!

Tornado dance!

Meteor light barrage!"

(Hyper-Writer: This killed him. Pretty easily even. Yet for the sake of plot, assume I, missed?)

Omega suddenly told Geo he felt something's weird.

"What Mega?"

"Don't you feel it? It's almost like noise but it feels, old I think."

"Well, we have reached a 180% noise level. Wait, did you say old? How-Uhg!"

Taurus Fire, redder than normal, awkwardly asked: "Um, you ok Mega man? Normally you would, well, dodge that."

Bruised, Geo replied, "Give us a moment please Bud. Now Omega, what did you mean?"

"It felt like, chaotic past memories. I saw memories of a time long before I met your or your dad."

"Wait, you mean you were just hit by memories of your past? That's it?"

"Violently. Then it felt, almost foreign. Like they were someone else's."

"No, it can't be..."

"What? You obviously have an idea about this so spill before Bud sees you start hitting yourself!"

With a gulp, Geo admitted: "The only thing that could make your past not your past is-"

"That's correct, Geo Stelar. Time travel."

Then, with a flash of light, a man walked through a portal.

Shocked and terrified, Geo squeaked: "Ah! Who are you? And why'd you sneak up on us?"

To this, the strange man just smiled. Geo took this pause to look over the strange man. He was of average height; human, and looked like a scientist with his white lab coat. Yet Geo sensed the power radiating from him, stronger than anything he ever faced.

Taurus Fire, very confused, questioned: "Um Geo, are we gonna fiinniisshh oouuurrrr fffffiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhttttttttt?"

Mega man, shocked by the fact that time had seemed to stop, asked for confirmation: "D-Did that just happen?"

With an eye roll and a smirk, the stranger grins: "Oh, come on. I know you know. Time stopped."

Mega, completely lost, started: "Ok, since no one else will apparently ask, what is your name? I need it to come up with a cool insult for after I whoop your (HM: Language Meggers!)!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My name, Blue Bomber, is-

**PARADOX"**

Omega then admitted with loathing evident in his voice: "Ok, I give you that you know how to dramatically say your name-"

"And stop time!" Paradox interjected.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

Then, with a look that demanded seriousness, Paradox solemnly stated: "I need your help Mega man."

"Ok, why?"

"As Meggers recently noticed, something or someone has been messing with the time stream," Paradox elaborated.

Mega ignorantly questioned, "That's bad, right?"

"Very. Time travel invokes many issues such as paradoxes, the cessation of life, and possible the cessation of the universe as we know it.

"What is so bad about my past changing? I might actually like it if planet AM was not destroyed."

Geo, trying not to panic, explained: "Omega, if Planet AM never was attacked we wouldn't meet. If we didn't meet, we couldn't become Mega man. If there was no Mega man, we wouldn't be able to save the Earth.

" Exactly! It's no wonder that you become- oopsies! No spoilers!"

Still confused, Omega then asked: "Ok, but what was that about the Universe going kaput?"

"This timeline would no longer be the true one. We would become an alternate future. A "should have been" timeline. We are who we are because of our pasts. This is the Universe where you two are Mega man. If you never were Mega man, this universe ceases to exist.

"But we've-

**HW: SPOILER ALERT FOR POST GAME MMSF2!**

-Encountered an alternate reality where"-

"Yes. The Earth ruled by Apollo Flame. That was a parallel universe where you didn't stop the Precursor to Ruin. Yet it always was destined to be that way. It has a separate true timeline.

"Ok, I'm getting a headache. No more time gabbledy gook. Will I get to go buck wild on guys if we come?"

"Oh, absolutely you will. Or is it will have?"

Then together Geo and Meggers shouted: "Let's go already!"

Paradox then started, "and like Ali, oh why bring the book-verse into this discussion. It's confusing enough already. Through the portal, we all go!"

And with a whoosh, a suck, and a hurl (by Meggers) the temporal trio vanished in a flash. Yet they forgot the number one rule about portals; when you look through them, their might just so happen to be something looking back at you.

"You where right, as always. Got through the portal just in time and no one saw me. These suckers are naive no matter when you face them!" whispered the dark figure into his temporal earpiece.

"Hey! Only I make time jokes! You'll remember that unless you want me to un-save you from being deleted. Got that Dark!"

The black and purple figure then grunted: "Yeah yeah. Don't get your timelines in a bunch. Now, let's go sow some chaos and shred the fabric of reality."

"You know what to do with the chips right?"

Furious, he yelled, "Yes! Now go away!"

END OF CH 1

HM: Hey, nice job! We already got a Omni-verse* (Multiverse of Multiverses and universes aka the true universe.

Lawyer Man: **The author is not referring to an *&*(^ %*%& # that !~^ hum hum hum, hum humhum hum hum hum hum-**

LM2:** Stop!**

LM: **Oh. Yeah. We don't own anything except the plot of this work of fiction. **

HW: (humming theme song to show we don't own)

LM2: Look what you've done!

HM: END OF CHAPTER 1! Now, unless we get sued, on to the next chapter!

HW: Leggo! I don't wanna stop singing!

HM: Well, Hyper-Writer021 signing off!


	2. Messing With the Multiverse

**CH 2: Messing with the Multiverse**

**HW: Thank you for all the views! I really appreciated the comments. Please let me know if you need clarification or if there are issues. And with that out of the way, Lawyer Man do your thing.**

**LM: My client, Hyper-writer021, does not own Mega man. He does not own any of this outside of the plot of this work of fiction. He has also informed me that he really wishes he did own Mega man.**

**HW: ZZZ, zzzzzzzz...**

**HM: WAKE UP!**

**HW: AH! Time to start! Transcode 021, Hyper-writer!**

**The Forest Of Time**

"Welcome to the Forest of Time."

All the time (although the FOT is timeless...) Mega man looked around, his jaw stayed dropped from all the wonders. He gazed upon a river that flowed backwards, a dewdrop frozen in time, and an indescribable sense of peace.

"Whoa. Wha- how?" Mega man gawked.

With a cheesy grin, Paradox started to lecture: "This is a physical embodiment of time. This place's appearance is unique to each individual. This is because your mind cannot fully comprehend this place, only cosmic beings can see it for what it truly is. Your mind fills in the blanks because this is a place where there is only feeling. This feeling also changes depending on the state of the forest and allows for the measurement of damage to it. This is crucial because if you destroy this forest, and you destroy time itself."

"ZZZ."

"Wake up Omega!" Geo shouted, "Do you have any idea how serious this is?"

"Not at all, unless it is the old fate of the universe junk."

With a grunt and sigh, Paradox cried: "No you fool! As I told you earlier, the fate of all existence hangs in the balance! For you Mega man are the only one- I guess I have no other option. If you can't handle this, I will."

Geo and Omega asked each other if they knew what Paradox was going on about when he (Paradox) shouted: "Cosmic Wave Change! Paradox, on the Stream!"

With a flash of light paradox disappeared and in his place was a being that radiated power. So much so that it caused Mega man to de-wave change. He was enveloped in a ghostly white aura and had gold plate armor with valves and dials. He wore boots that clanged like the bells on giant clocks when he walked and on his back were the hands of a clock. His helmet had a glowing green visor and on his forehead was an hourglass symbol.

With a booming voice like thunder, the being bellowed: "I am the time walker, the living paradox, the recorder of dimensions. I am the Golden Temporal!"

"Whoa," said Geo and Omega simultaneously.

"If you shall not be of good service," the Golden Temporal sneered, "then I shall go elsewhen."

Meggers sneered, "Hey Golden boy! All I did was fall asleep! I never said no! You must have a gear loose!" This stunned the Temporal as he realized what just happened.

"Omega," he panicked, "That may be more accurate than you think. The damage has just reached a noticeable sized. Soon, it will reach a critical mass and, well, the damage will be done. I'll send you to Chronos' base. You must stop him before we even left. Literally."

Meggers prodded, wondering, "while we're saving existence, what will you be doing?"

With a long face, Golden boy whispered: "Breaking the laws of time and bringing the Mega Men together. Toodals!" Then he opened two portals; one swallowed up him, the other took Geo and Meggers. Yet Mega could have sworn he saw the barest hint of a grin before they parted ways.

"Godspeed Mega man, Godspeed."

**Doc. Light's Lab**

"Now, let's see what we have here," Golden boy muttered, "A fighting robot. Perfect!"

Then something strange happened. All of a sudden the Golden Temporal exploded in to ones and zeros. Then, they condensed and formed a being slightly different.

"No matter how many times I get re-coded to align with a parallel universe, I can never get used to it. Might as well name this guy. Hmmm. This guy is robot like so I'll call him Clock Man! No, not that. I'll be... Clock Man!" And with a sigh, Clock Man surrendered to that universes will.

And with that, Clock Man swiped the unconscious robot away through his time portal.

"Oh no! Willy! Look what happened! Someone took Mega man!"

"Oh fiddlesticks! I guess we've got to start over again, let's get started Light."

Then something strange happened. The robot reappeared and both scientists acted like it was always there. Yet Clock Man still had him. His aura also became light gold in color and he was radiating far more power than before.

**Lord Chronos' Palace: Edge Of Time**

**355 Days since Meteor G**

"Mega! Why do you keep vomiting on me!"

"Not... now... Geo. Let's deal with this first." Groaned a distressed alien.

"Fine," muttered Geo, "Transcode, Mega man!"

And with that, our brave heroes stormed the Palace, ignorant of the threats inside and what seeds had been sown through out the centuries.

**Earth**

**1 day since Meteor G**

"Hey Geo, you've got mail."

"Thanks Mega. Let's see... 'From Anonymous, thank you Megaman for saving the world! Here is a present from you fan! Please use it often.' Look! There's a battle card!"

"Geo, this card, it feels weird. First of all, it's black. Cards are red, yellow, or blue. Second, it's giving off a dark vibe. Something...Old.

"Mega, it is just a wicked powerful sword. The sender must have made it custom. I did finish of the Crimson Dragon as Black Ace so that could explain the color."

"Whatever..."

**The Observer's Private Viewing Room**

"A Shadowy Megaman, Powerful black cards, Glitches in The Universe code. Oh! The suspense is killing me! Hey Solara, it's the Observer. I'm watching this cool Megaman episode. What to come over? I have popcorn! Hey! No need to call me a creepy- ouch. I'm not creepy, right? Oh, of course I am. I'm... ah save it.

**THE END of chapter 2**

Geo: Ok, that was a bit weird.

HW: Don't worry, most will be explained.

Mega: Will the explanation get explained?

HW: Ummm...

HM: That's a no.

MM: Do I need to call Rogue?

HW: When did you wave change? Never mind. I already called him-

HM: Shut it! Spoiler alert!

HW: (Trying to say something to the affect of "you're right" and "thanks" through stapled shut lips)

HM: Hyper Man, signing off for Hyper-writer021 who is… shall we say, occupied at the moment. Till next time!


	3. The Day Before the End

**The Day Before The End**

HW: Hello! Hope you enjoy this one!

HM: That's it?

HW: Yep.

LM: **Hyper-writer021 does not own Mega man. We don't want lawsuits. We do want comments.**

HM: Nice job mixing it up Lawyer Man-

HW: Transcode 021: Hyper-writer!

Days after writing this chapter...

Omega: HEY! What's the deal! You haven't updated for over a _ week! You call yourself **HYPER**-writer021 for goodness sakes! Also, I heard a rumor that you-

HW: Hey! FYI, I am going to be editing the 1st and 3rd (this one) chapters so if you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. I'll try to update at least every 3rd day. Now, you've all been waiting for it so here it is.

**The Ruins of Mu**

**Right before the sealing of Mu**

"_Everything, everyone. Gone. Smoke is burning my lungs, and I am weak from...what was it?_

_Solo's mindware_

_Memoryrecall {_

_/search for var = memory #_

_/fall_of_mu_

_/Query: what_finished_off_mu?_

_/if result = murians_

_{_

_/retry_

_}_

_/else_

_/correct_

_*ALERT! Critical SYS ERROR_

_/Memory (Apollo) deemed too damaging to being (Solo) and (Rogue)_

_/Initiate corruption of memory package (Fall_Of_Mu)_

_/Recall = __

_/end_

_}_

"_Can't remember. Only survivor. Must avenge friends! I must never allow myself to get close to anyone ever again. This pain is unbearable." Tears started flowing from the last Murian, Solo as he stumbled into the only other living being on Mu. "W-Who are you?" Solo asked. The strangely dressed creature calmly answered: "I am Steam Punk. I have an offer for you. I will grant you immortality so that you can get vengeance for your friends. In return, you will protect Mu and help save the world when the time comes." The disheveled boy thought. Then, with a smirk of determination and vengeance, he agreed._

**Chronos' Palace**

Mega man ran through the palace. It was filled with gold, marble, and elaborate sculptures. As Mega man grew tired, he started to pay closer attention to the statures. "Why does this guy have so many robot statues?" Geo wondered. Mega guessed, "Maybe that is... I have no clue."

As they continued forward, the statues changed. They depicted kinds of cyborg animals and humanoid robots. There was another shift.

Geo asked, "Hey Mega, does this look familiar to you?"

Mega looked at the statue closely. It was a humanoid being with bat ears and a brown cape. He gave off a powerful aura.

"No, but it feels like it should. Let's keep moving."

And so they did. They then reached the final collection and when they did, Geo and Omega almost screamed.

"T-this is-"

"Every villain we ever faced."

"Whoa."

Then, one of the statues moved.

"Hello Mega man!"

"Dark Phantom... Oh. I thought it was going to be someone, I don't know, decent?"

"But this is all in my script, everything has been. And my name is not Dark Phantom, it's **Chaos Black Phantom of Time**."

Mega yawned, "Dude, that's way to long and cliché."

"Whatever. Prepare to die!"

**The Un-Dimension: During the Mu Crisis**

"Hollow! You can't trap me here forever! Aw man!" Rogue paced back and forth. He knew that unless he was released, he would never see the light of day.

"Quite the predicament you've got their Solo."

"Hello Steam Punk. Is it time?"

"Oh, time is all relative but yes, yes it is. Also, in this form I'm called The Golden Temporal."

"Whatever Golden boy. Let's go."

"Take this"

Rogue took the blade and examined it: "Nice sword but I've got my own."

"Yes, but can Laplace affect time and _?"

"This blade... can affect _?"

"It can heal it but it can't harm _.

"Thank you."

Then, with a devilish grin, Goldie took Rogue out of the Un-Dimension.

"One thing Rogue. Don't let anyone know you're here. Yet."

"Whatever."

**Forest of Time**

"Ok, roll call. Robot Mega man."

"Here."

"Zero and X"

"Here."

"Tribe King"

"Here."

"Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon Mega man"

"Here."

"Red Joker"

"Here"

"BN Megaman and Lan"

"..."

"Give it time."

After a while, a portal opened and out came Lan Hikari and Megaman. Paradox's wizard, Steam, then followed them.

"Got 'em Para." He apologized, "took awhile to get them to come."

With a grim look in his eyes, Paradox commanded: "Ok, let's do this! We fight not for ourselves, nor our right to exist. We fight for the right of everyone to exist!" And into the fray they went.

Except for Paradox, who had one more piece of business to attend to.

**The Void**

"...Hello."

"Hello . Mega Man needs your help."

"Why should I help, Time walker? I loath that naive brat."

"Sorry, I misspoke. I meant Mega Men. And the reason is that only you can save existence."

"...What makes you think I want that? That I don't want total annihilation?"

(The Observer: Sorry, but can't let you see that spoiler!). But then you never will get a rematch. Plus, only you can beat Chronos."

"...It's really that bad. Huh. You really are desperate. Fine. I'll do it.

"I'll call you when it's time."

Then Bass was alone again. "...Wow..."

**Echo Ridge: Right Before Taurus Arrives**

"Hey, man. Do you want power?"

Bud, bruised and embarrassed raved: "Yes! I NEED power! I must crush that brat Geo!"

"Then always keep this with you." The dark stranger handed Bud a black battle card.

"Umm, what's this? A piece of art?"

"Just keep it with you."

Bud then stared at the card. It depicted a flame, raging and all consuming.

"Dark Fire delivered." Whispered the Dark figure into his earpiece.

**The Observer's viewing room**

Dark Megaman... He has set the board. I never knew he caused the humans possessed by the FMians to go berserk. He seeded evil, and caused mega man to become a famous hero, but why? If their goal was the death of Mega man than-No. Chronos wouldn't go that far. He- He couldn't! Has all of this... everything, been planned? So that He would come out of the shadows, bring them all together, and then what? What does that cause? Oh no. That causes myriads of...of... Paradoxes! Time to do more than observe.

END CH 3

**Solo: Why'd you make me a weakling? **

**HW: Hey, I gave you a back-story, plus immortality.**

**Paradox: Why am I so creepy?**

**HW: Not telling...Yet**

**Geo: Why didn't I get a mention?**

**HW: Don't worry. I added a part with you in it.**

**Mega: Why is this chapter so stinkin' short?**

**HW: Chillax. This is just setting the stage for the final battle. I didn't feel like writing all of the recruitments... yet. Teaser: What happened that made Lan and Megaman late?**

**Lan: You are evil!**

**HW: Homework is evil. I am sinister! Mwa-ha-ha-acho!**

**HM: HA! You sneeze like a-**

**LM: NO MORE REFERENCING FOR YOU HYPER-MAN!**

**HW: END**

**Solo: what was with that whole mindware thing?**

**HW: Well... Hey! I don't need to answer that! Plus, I already said end!**

**Future HW(FHW): It was your ****subconscious and the fact that you sustained mental trama.**

**HW: I SAID END!**


	4. The Eye of the Gods

**HW: Ok! Time to keep my promise. Everyone, I've made a poll to see what version of megaman (or megamen) get a detailed recruitment chapter. Also, please let me know if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

**Omega: Wow, that was long.**

**HW: Yeah, well just want to-**

**HM: WE'RE OVER 100! Views that is.**

**LM: Please, don't make my job any harder.**

**HM: Ok... Also, please let HW how you feel about the Observer.**

**Solo: When I see that creepy p-**

**HW: TO MUCH TALKY TALK!**

**LM: Hyper-writer021 does not own Megaman, nor does he own anything other than the plot and OC's. Also, please ignore Hyper-man. We don't own the things we reference.**

**HW&HM: TRANSCODE 021, HYPER-WRITER!**

HW: PS, italics are when a character is thinking. PPS, some brief mentions of other Universes.

**The Eye of the Gods**

"Yaaaaa!" Shrieked Phantom, "Stand still so I can kill you!"

Megaman then yawned and looked over the new Black Phantom_. Ok, so he still is as lame and predictable as ever. All I have to do is shield against his Black Whirlwind, dodge his Phantom Claw, and avoid his Staff Break. Same old, pathetic villain. Yet, he feels stronger. Maybe it's just the new look. That eye! It's a-_

"Black vortex!" Smirked Black Phantom. A black vortex (HW: (face palm) well duh) appeared underneath Megaman and he began to sink.

"Seriously? This is the same thing that you tried before, remember?"

"Really? I tried attacking you with a black hole? I don't think so."

This stunned Megaman. With his jaw on the ground, he stuttered: "B-but then, why am I still alive?"

"Umm... Well, it's not an actual black hole. It's a Time hole. The ever-magnificent Lord Chronos gave me the power to create them. It will make sure you don't arrive to the set too early. The stage must first be set! So until you die for real, enjoy oblivion!"

And as Megaman's hand futilely gropes for something to grab onto, Chaos Black Phantom of Time chucked diabolically. Then it slowly sank into the void.

Then the phantom walked back into the depths of the castle.

**The Void**

"Where... am I? I can't see anything! I... can't feel... am I, dead?"

"Idiot! Of course you're not dead! First of, what possible afterlife is just being a thought? Second, you're still dreaming. Third, Black Phantom didn't kill us, remember?"

"Wait, if I'm asleep, how can I hear you?"

"You're mumbling and I'm SCREAMING MY EM LUNGS OUT AT YOU!"

"AHHHH!" Geo shrieked a cry that comparing him to a girl would just be too insulting to all girls. As he looked around, he saw that this place was barely any better than in his dream. It was a world with no light except for Omega.

"Mega, how long are we going to be here for?"

"Well, I don't know. This place is kind-of timeless. One minute here could be seven years on Earth and the next minute could be half a second. At least, according to Ba-!"

"According to Bah?"

"Umm, never mind!" Meggers panicked. _"Whoa that was close. Can't let him know about (HW: R!)."_

**_ _'S later**

"Look! A portal!"

"Let's scram out of here!"

**The Outside of Lord Chronos' Palace**

Geo and Mega flew out of Paradox's portal and face planted. "Well, at least you didn't puke this time."

"Wait a few seconds before you celebrate, Geo."

As Meggers ran off to expel his previous meal, Geo and Paradox planned the assault. "Hey Paradox, Dark Phantom is back." Geo informed.

Paradox paused to consider the implications. _Ok, so he can revive the ghost data. Big whoop. Wait, Phantom shouldn't be able to warp people to the Void unless...! _"Geo! Did he have a different name and appearance?"

"Yep. He had small pointy teeth, obsidian colored armor, a new staff, and was missing his left eye."

Paradox started shaking in pure terror. _T-The Eye of Odin... If Phantom has that than... He's watching us now! _Paradox panicked and ordered, "Everybody! Back through the portal! Quickly!"

**The Forest of Time**

"What was that for!" Yelled Meggers, " We were just about to attack!"

Paradox, with the eyes of a trapped rat, spat: "And we would have lost, dammit! Do you know what that eye meant? 'Cause if you did, you might just crawl up in a corner and suck your thumb!"

Omega was shocked. He never heard Paradox loose his cool before. He never heard Paradox talk so informally. He never heard Paradox say anything that could be considered foul. But most of all, he never had seen anyone so utterly... scared. Omega, for the first time in his life, decided to be the cool and collected one. So, in a soft and calm voice he soothed: "Ok. So, how about you explain to us what that eye is, does, and means?"

"It's called the Eye of Odin."

Everyone, without knowing why, shivered.

"It is obtained by making a deal with certain god-like comic entities. The deal is that, for the power to see the Universe and anywhere in it, you become their servant for all eternity."

Curious, Lan asked what everyone was wondering: "So it's ultimate sight and immortality for your freedom? Why haven't tons of people made that deal?"

"Because 1) you can't bump into these beings at the grocery store and 2) the deal is sealed by you ripping out your own eyeball."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait. And plan."

They discussed how they would get in and past Phantom. Paradox explained that the staff is what must have given him his new powers. Because of Paradox's realization that the enemy can summon their past bosses, the Mega men also told each other about their villains and how they beat them. They planned out who would fight each possible opponent and how they would beat them.

Paradox yawned, "Go get some rest everyone. We'll attack tomorrow."

As everyone shuffled to find a nice grassy hill or field, Paradox sat and stared at the sky. "I know you're watching. Come on and sit with me. We need to talk." Then a humanoid creature appeared out of a swirling white portal. He was around five feet tall and looked like a baby. He sat in a floating red recliner chair that had a massage button and two cup-holders. "I better not be seen. You know the rules: Observers must not interact, be seen by, or affect those that they observe."

"I know you were considering breaking all of those rules."

"Fine, I was..." mumbled the Observer. "So, why did you call me?"

"For the first time since that day at the Temple of Time, (HW: NOT A Reference! If you know what it looks like it's referencing, and it's not LOZ, I salute you explorers!) I felt afraid. I was terrified because... because..."

"You are no longer confidant that you can win. You are wondering that 'if this is the power they bestow on their weakest, what else do they have in store?'"

"...Yes. What do I do? What can I do?"

The Observer put his hand on Paradox's shoulder and then-

THWHAP!

-He slapped him in the face

Angry, confused, and forming a bruise, Paradox ranted: "Ow! What the...What was that for!"

"Look at me Paradox!" The Observer shouted right in his face. Paradox turned away, shameful and consumed with self-doubt. "I said look at me, dammit!" The Observer grabbed Paradox's face and slammed their foreheads together. Now just inches from him, the Observer harshly whispered: "Stop this! You are Paradox! The Paradox who belonged to the house of the timekeepers and left them to be something more! The Paradox who prevented the collapse of the _ and restored order to 3 Universes during the F_s_p_n_ crisis! The Paradox that along with two heroes, saved the Temple of Time, the Great Temporal, and convinced the Great Temporal to save the existence of one of those heroes! The Paradox who saved Steam from the Fall of Mu! You are the Paradox who became my friend! You stood up for me and defended me when everyone else called me a perverted creep! So why are you so worried about a Dark Time Lord?"

Near the end, the Observer started crying and at the very end, Paradox smiled and lied down.

"You do realize that you are a creepy pervert."

"That doesn't give them the right to say it!" Fumed the Observer.

Paradox laughed and with renewed hope, he told the Observer: "Thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Like I said on that day, I will always watch your back."

"Yeah. And I'll always save your bum."

"Humph. Well, has anyone noticed yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Keep it that way. The less people know about that, the better."

"Goodbye."

"Adios!"

Then there was silence.

"You can come out from where you're hiding! I know it's you Meggers!"

Mega grumbled as he shuffled from behind a shrub.

"So, why were you spying on me?"

"Umm... Never mind that. What was that thing he was talking about as he left?"

"It was about why I'm called Paradox."

End of CH 4

**HW: Yay! Gave back story, check! Made loser villain strong, check! Described villain, check! Gave purpose to creepizoid, check! Delayed writing major fights, double check!**

**Geo: You are avoiding fights!?**

**HW: Need more time.**

**Lan: Finally got mentioned again! But still only a passing comment.**

**HM: Until next time, **

**Hyper-writer021 pulsing out!**


	5. The Living Paradox

**HW: I'm still keeping to my schedule! Yay!**

**HM: That's actually a big deal. I think this is the first time he hasn't procrastinated.**

**HW: **_**time to delete him**_

**HM: What are you doi-**

**HW: Ok. Just a heads up, this chapter will mostly be background info about paradox. Oh, and that weird out of place slip-up Meggers almost made, he knew him from... LIGHT BULB! Tell you later.**

**HW: Transcode 021, Hyper-writer!**

**Chapter 5: The Living Paradox**

Paradox looked at Mega and he warned: "You might want to sit down, this is a long story." And with a groan, a sigh, and a grunt, Mega sat.

"It all started eons ago-"

"Wow your old!"

"Let me tell my story! As I was saying, it all started eons ago in the city of time. The city of time was adorned with sapphires and ripe with the shiniest steel and divided into 6 main areas. They were the Temple of time, the timekeepers, the event recorders, the stream monitors, the Reality watchers, and lastly the paradox solvers. The temple of time was the home of the Great Temporal and from where time waves originate. It is said that his roar has the power to create or destroy time and that merely his presence distorts nearby time. That is why the city is filled with iron; it absorbs the chaotic time waves and prevents distortions. I was born into the timekeepers, a family of beings with a strong connection to time waves. We can see them and some of us, myself included, can harness them. Our job was to monitor the time waves and making sure that time stays constant. Next is the Event recorders; they are boring old geezers that record all noteworthy time events such as the Primeval Roar, ... Wake up!"

"Who do I hit? Blam! Umm..."

"My story too boring for you?"

"A little."

"I was being sarcastic! Uhg. Whatever. They also recorded any incidents of time travel or disturbances. I'll skip to the paradox solvers. As a kid, I would sneak out of my house to watch them try to come up with and then solve paradoxes in order to maintain the security of the universe. I thought that was the coolest job ever. Yet every time my Great-grandfather Chronus, different guy, caught me he gave me the same lecture: 'Sonny, everyone's got a part to play. They've got theirs and you've got yours. So get!' It was so annoying. I didn't want to monitor waves for the rest of my life! So I did the stupidest thing possible, I ran away to the other areas."

"Why was that so bad?"

"Your area is determined by birth and those that leave their birth areas are scorned and bullied. These beings are called Enigmas. I tried to learn as much as I could from each area in order to show Chronus that I could and would do what ever I felt like. So I studied and survived. I learned about the time stream and befriended the Observer from the Stream and Reality areas, I was taught the mistakes of the past by the Recorders, and then I went to the Paradox area. While I had been away learning from the other sections, apparently a more hands-on group rose to power in the Paradox solvers. They used living beings to test the effects of a paradox by sending them to a pocket Universe and creating a paradox in it."

"Let me guess, they used Enigmas as test subjects?"

"Correct. Since they were viewed as malignant animals no one objected. No one saw anything wrong with experimenting on them. So, when I was abducted, they sent me to a Universe called EX: C. H. A. O. S. The Purpose of experiment CHAOS was to see how the repeated creation and fixing of paradoxes affect living beings. The answer was intense pain. Yet after a while, I got used to the pain. I started to learn. I discovered countless paradoxes and their answers, but more importantly, I became connected to the Infinity Circuit. This connection caused my body to react when paradoxes occurred and augmented my abilities. That increased power is what allowed me to escape."

"Wait a second. How does your body react?"

"Well, I become more bestial. I grow horns, my teeth elongate and sharpen, and I obtain an aura made from the increased time waves I produce."

"So that's what that golden thing I keep seeing on the EM plane."

"Yep."

"So, if that primeval time guy can control time, why hasn't he eliminated all Enigmas and guys like Chronos?"

"Last time he used his powers, do you know what happened?"

"What...?"

"Mu."

This caused Mega to jolt up and shout: "Mu! You mean he caused the fall of Mu!"

"Actually, no. Mu originally existed in a parallel Universe and a time equivalent to 21XX (HW: Right in between BN and SF) and The Great Temporal accidentally sent it into your Universe's past."

"So then what did cause the collapse of Mu?"

"That would be both him and Apollo."

"Uhg. So he both did and didn't cause the fall. And Apollo as in Apollo Flame?"

"Yes and Yes. See, millennia ago, The Great Temporal ran amuck. Chronos caused him to lose all of his higher thinking and sent him on a rampage. During this rampage, his roars created portals through time and dimensions. Apollo came through one of these. He destroyed Mu hours before we were able to send all AUBs (Alternate Universe Beings) back home. We still don't know when he obtained the title of Flame."

"Now I see why you didn't bring Rogue.'

Rogue scowled, "Well hello to you too Omega-xis." This caused Meggers to rocket up and cower behind a tree. Because everyone knows you don't mess with Rogue.

Unfazed by Rogue's sudden appearance, Paradox asked: "So, how's the new blade feel?"

With one of his extremely rare smiles, he replied: "Amazingly. Now I have two powerful weapons."

Still shaking in terror, Mega quaked: "Umm, so how did you get here?"

Rogue then smirked, "With my Time Blade."

**END**

**HW: YAY! Back-story done!**

**Solo: Hey man, thanks for letting me keep Laplace and get a wicked cool sword.**

**HW: No problem solo!**

**Mega: Wow that was a LOT of dialogue.**

**HW: Until next time,**

**Hyper-writer Pulsing Out!**


	6. The Fall of Mu

**HW: I'm back!**

**HM: So am I! I exist once more!**

**HW: ...**

**HM: I'll be quite now...**

**HW: Good. So, sorry for all that dialogue last time! This chapter will have a good amount but not nearly as much as the last one.**

**HM: Hey, just wondering, why didn't Paradox tell Omega everything?**

**HW: Uhg. No one tells anyone everything right away. Also, certain things will be skipped, forgotten about, or not asked. Plus, Meggers was just a little bit curious. He was mainly freaked out about being seen.**

**HM: Oh, that makes sense.**

**LM: We own nothing other than plot and OCs.**

**HW: And with that, italics no longer equals thoughts. Also, we... ugh. FINE. You can say it.**

**HM: ****WE'RE OVER 200! ****Views that is.**

**HW: Better?**

**HM: Yep! =D**

**HW: Really? Really?! :|**

**HM: ;P**

**HW: Anyways,**

**Transcode 021,**

**Hyper-writer!**

**Chapter 6: ****The Fall of Mu**

**City Of Time- House of the Recorders**

Three old, wise men were staring at the Orb. The one on the left had a beard that touched the ground and wore a cloak made of the finest silk. The one in the middle was the oldest. His wrinkled face made it impossible to see his eyes. He had a robe adorned with the brightest sapphires. The one on the right was the youngest. He had a staff made of brilliant steel. With eyes never blinking, focus unwavering they watched. They knew that It was beginning, everyone did. The mere fact that the Ancients were the ones watching proved it to even the most skeptical. The Great Temporal went into a panic a few days ago; the Paradox solvers all got splitting headaches; the Stream and Reality all ran around delirious; and lastly the timekeepers clocks all move erratically.

"So, why is everything going wrong?"

"Calm down Chronus. Your great-grandson is trying to fix it."

"Him! Then maybe there is some hope left after all."

**Forest of Time**

After calming down, Mega panted: "Huff... So, what... do you mean... by Time Blade? And... What are you doing here?"

"Allow me," interjected Paradox, "to answer that. It actually is called the Blade of Time, and that is because it can influence time. I thought that was obvious. The reason he is here is because I asked him to come."

Peeved, Mega pouted, "Well, wouldn't he be mad about that whole 'destroying Mu' thing?"

Rogue then calmly explained, "No, not any more."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because Paradox was the one who saved me."

This caused Meggers to bury his face in his hands and moan: "Why? Why can't anyone just explain stuff simply and so that others can understand? Why does every other explanation contradict the one before it? And most importantly, does it really have to make my head hurt so much?"

Paradox and Rogue glanced at each other and simultaneously retorted: "It's Time travel! It always is like this!"

Paradox then decided to take mercy on Mega and took a sphere out of his pocket. He set it down and elaborated: "This sphere is called the Orb. It can display events from your memories. Just watch."

_Hello User: Paradox __∞∑Ωß∆_

_Please enter __Place,__Time_

_Mu, Day of the Fall_

_Loading... Loading_

_Engaging visualization_

**Mu, Day of the Fall**

The ground shuddered, buildings crumbled, EM monsters terrorized the floating island. This was what a dying continent looked like. Murians kept attempting, and failing, to wave change. A red being stood on top of the palace and shouted: "This is the wrath of Apollo! Kneel before me and you won't have to live to see this continent and all who inhabit it die!"

Everyone was running, running even though nowhere was safe. Everyone but four; the Leader of the Zerker, Arthur the Courageous, the leader of the Ninja, known only as The Silent Shadow, the leader of the Saurian, Drake the Scarred, and lastly a 10 year old boy. The boy had ghost white hair, and a pentagon pendant with the sign of Mu engraved on it. He was trembling and cowering behind Arthur. The three brave tribe leaders refused to submit as they shielded the boy. The brave warriors endured even after all Murians but the four perished, yet they eventually succumbed. The Silent Shadow burnt to a crisp, Drake the Scarred was beaten to a pulp, and Arther the Courageous used the last of his strength to shield the white haired child. The child wailed and sobbed. He lost his only friends and his idles. Then, Apollo slowly walked up to the child. He smirked at the boy and lashed: "You wimp! That is what you get for defying the great Apollo! Time for you to meet your fr-"

Then the monstrosity known as Apollo disappeared in a flash of light. A man in a white lab coat walked out of a portal. He stared at the boy with a look of curiosity and intrigue, with only hints of pity and regret. "Hey, kid. Seriously, dry those tears."

The boy, still gushing, sobbed: "My... my fr-friends! They're dead! Why!"

A look of sorrow crept into the man's face as he consoled: "I'm sorry."

For a moment there was silence as the boy dried his tears. Then he asked the man: "So, um, who are you mister? And what are you doing here? I thought everyone was... was..."

The man waited for the boy to stop crying again and then softly told him: "My name is... just call me Paradox. And I came here to get rid of that bad red guy."

They boy then looked up at Paradox and managed to say, "Thank you..." and then he collapsed. Then Paradox whispered in the boy's ear, "_Crackle crackle, I _ll-"_

**SYS ERROR!**

**Error 000: Unknown**

**Error 001: Temporal Interference**

**END TRANSMISSION**

"Aw great!" Yelled Paradox as he slammed his fist into the Orb, "Why'd it have to break! Do you know how much trouble it was stealing one from the Recorders!"

Meggers, curious about the end, then asked Rouge: "So... What did he say?"

Rogue jolted. Panicked he stuttered, "Umm! Well... umm..."

"Mega," Paradox interjected, "If there was an error 000 and an 001, then it probably should be kept a secret." Right after Rogue breathed a huge sigh of relief, Paradox instructed: "Rogue, I need you to do a few things for me."

Rogue, now uncomfortable again, cautiously replied: "Sure Paradox, but what?"

"First off, please pulse out."

"Done." Said Solo.

"Next, please go find Geo and a boy named Lan Hikari. Oh, and please leave Laplace. Afterwards, get acquainted with the others."

A bit more uncomfortable, Solo muttered: "Umm, sure. Whatever." Then walked off to fetch Geo and Lan.

Curious, Mega asked, "What's up? I get Geo, but why Lappy here?"

"..."

"I asked for him because he will need to know about this and Solo might be a bit uncomfortable hearing some of this."

Then, for one of the first few times in recorded history, Laplace spoke: "So what do you need to tell us?"

Paradox, all serious, said, "It's about a being that goes by the name Ghost." And Omega swore he saw Paradox's eyes become blood red, but then in a blink of the eye they were back to emerald.

**END CH 6**

**HW: Ta da! I'm baack!**

**Meggers: Well, their goes your schedule.**

**HW: HEY! I went on a trip! So sue me!**

**LM: Sir, you really don't want that.**

**HW: [face palm]**

**HW: So... Please comment, and let me know if certain things are too confusing. I will either try to fix it or have it explained in the next chapter. **

**HM: So until 3 days from now, Hyperman-**

**HW: And Hyper-writer,**

**HW: Pulsing out!**

**HM: Signing out!**

**HW: HM, it's pulsing.**

**HM: But I don't pulse out! I'm your wizard!**

**HW: And that's why I say it.**

**Solo: Hey don't I get to comment on-**

**Everyone but Solo: NO!**

**HW: Quick answer to all of your complaints; afterwards you swore never to get close to anyone and hid behind an emotionless mask, you swore of link power because you didn't want to feel the pain of losing a friend, later on I'll address the fact of your age, and please, only the readers can (and please let me know if you find some) say I have continuity errors. **

**Ghost: He he he...**

**HM: GET BACK! [Whacking Ghost with broom] Be gone! Go on, get! You don't get to come out of your cage until CH 7!**

**LM: Umm, I thought I told you not to disclose-**

**Hyper-writer021 signing off!**

**Please don't arrest me OC PD!**


	7. The Ghost

HW: Hello world. I am Hyper-writer, Transcode 021.

HM: What was that?

HW: What do you mean? I just got here... NO! MY EVIL CLONE!

?HW?: Dude, seriously? I'm your brother! We aren't even twins!

HW: I know, I know. That was just #7 on my list of "Really cool/cliché things I want to say". Also, you'll be called " "!

LM: Seriously, if you make anymore references to that _, you are going to have to categorize this as a X-over.

HW: ...Fine. Party pooper...

LM: Do you want me to raise my fee?

HW&HM: PLEASE NO!

LM: Good. Than allow me.

**Hyper-writer021 claims no ownership of the Mega Man franchise, nor any of the many referenced items/subjects. He only claims ownership of his OCs and the plot of his stories.**

HW: Now with that out of the way,

Transcode: 021

Hyper-writer!

**Chapter 7: The Ghost**

As Geo and Lan walked up to Paradox and the others, Geo asked: "What is it Paradox? And why is Solo here?"

Paradox sighed and muttered, "Meggers, would you please get them caught up?"

"Ok so..."

**30 Long, Boring Minutes Later...**

"...so that's why Solo doesn't hate Paradox, even though..."

**10 More Long, Boring Minutes Later...**

"And that's it."

"Mega," muttered Geo sleepily, "you may hate long explanations, but you definitely have no problem giving them."

Paradox chuckled at Mega's pouting and then, all serious, started: "Now, I've brought you all here to tell you about an enemy you will most likely face. Its name is Ghost, specifically Ghost the Tormentor."

Lan, confused, asked, "Wait, you said 'its name is', are you saying-"

"Yes, I'm saying Ghost is not, has not, nor will it ever be a person."

Even more confused, Lan questioned: "So is it a netnavi?"

"Or is it a wizard?" Added Geo.

Getting frustrated and annoyed with the boys' naivety, Paradox face palmed and moaned: "No, no. Even netnavis and wizards, for the most part, have genders. Maybe I should have been more precise."

Emotionlessly, Laplace checked, "Are you saying it is not a true being but more of an object or phenomenon?"

Paradox looked up to the sky and shouted joyfully: "Finally someone gets it! Ghost originally was a piece of junk data that, for no apparent reason, spontaneously gained consciousness. It feed off of what I like to call Death waves."

Lan, Geo, and Mega all felt a shiver and an eerie presence.

"That is what Ghost feels like."

Mega, suspicious, prodded, "And how would you know?"

"I met him. It was when the Net was still early in development. At the time, he seemed to pose no threat because of the lack of death waves, which made him weak. Then came WWW. The death they caused resulted in so much D. waves that Ghost was able to reconstruct fallen navis from their feelings of hatred, rage, fear, and lust for revenge. You may have met some of these beings. But-"

Lan then interjected, "they become only hollow shells. The have no souls or personalities."

Shocked, Geo then asked, "So all those times I fought old enemy's I've been fighting...!"

"Correct. And now for the reason I didn't include Solo. Knowing him, if I told him what I'm about to tell you, he will mindlessly hunt Ghost."

"... Why?" asked Laplace.

"Because Ghost the Tormentor can also summon shades of dead friends and family. He can search for the people that will push the buttons he wants. And with an entire continent of dead, Solo has a lot of shades he's weak to."

With fear in their eyes and mouths agape, they sat speechless for minutes. Breaking the silence Laplace asked: "So why did you want me here?"

"So that if you do see Ghost, you know to tell Solo not to fight him."

"So, what does Ghost look like?"

[HW: I'm calling Ghost a 'he' from now on. He still is technically an 'it' though.]

"Well,..."

**1 Step Away from Tartarus**

A ghostly white being flickered in and out of existence as he stood before the Pit. His body looked like it was just a sheet with holes cut in it. Yet it had glowing pale blue eyes and a black jack-o-lantern grin. Occasionally, translucent violet arms and legs appeared. The arms had a black band on the wrists that oozed aura. Then a tall, golden humanoid appeared holding a black scythe oozing a malevolent black aura. Then, with a deep voice that seemed somehow slow, the man emotionlessly bellowed: "Why have you requested my presence servant? And why here, knowing that you are of my sufferings?"

The flickering being slowly turned around and its grin grew. The golden man slightly flinched. The being then creepily chuckled: "He he he! Made you flinch!" His voice sounded like many voices belonging to people of all ages and genders.

"Stop using that voice Ghost! It's just weird. And why does it sound mostly like a seven year old?"

"He he he!"

"Just say what you wanted me here for, _!"

[HW: Sorry, but don't want to change the rating.]

"He, I wanted to, he he! Tell you that, ha ha!" Then Ghost's eyes turned blood red and his smile curved up. He then turned around and shrieked: "We've got company Chronos! A little spy recording..." [!]

**SECRET**

"Ahh!" Hyper-writer shrieked. Hyper-writer panted for breath after he barely escaped eternal nothingness, courtesy of Chronos's Soul Scythe.

"Okay then, I guess I can't check up on them anymore." Hyper-writer summoned his quill and parchment and resumed his job. Hyper-writer, resolute and determined, thought: "I must not fail! The __ {ERROR #_α_∞Ω: The being mentioned must not be named, for names give you power and create limits.} _is counting on me!"

**Where: Existential coordinate – 1, 1, 0, 0, 0 **

**(Universe, reality, lat, longitude, alt.)**

**When: NA/Unknown**

_There was nothing other than the __**Legendary 5**__and one member of the species __homo__faciens recordationem._

_**homo**__**faciens recordationem**_

_**Appearance: Humanoid**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**When guided by the Will of the Five, their magic writing instruments allow them to shape reality and create worlds**_

_** Scrying**_

_** Teleportation**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_** Vary, but many have fears**_

_**Other:**_

_** Do not aggravate under any circumstance!**_

_** If something gets deleted from one of their works, that being gets erased from existence and a new version takes its place**_

_** They can summon writing utensils that can transform**_

"_**You may be wondering why you were summoned Hyper-writer."**_

"_Yep."_

"_**We have a job for you. It involves planet 13.49234*10^23, or as they call the Entity, Gaea."**_

"_You mean Earth?"_

"_**Yes. It involves Universe 2 of the C Multiverse of the N Mega-Multiverse."**_

"_You mean-!"_

"_**Reality- MM"**_

_And with that, HW ran off to get started._

**Forest of Time**

Suddenly alert, Lan asked, "Hey, did anyone else just feel something?"

Paradox stuttered, "Umm, no-nope! Nothing at all!"

"Oh," muttered Lan, with his face red of embarrassment, "I thought I felt something. It felt like... um, that's it! Like when you started describing Ghost it felt like someone left and now they just reappeared!"

Starting to sweat, Paradox stressfully chuckled: "Ha ha, you must be imagining things Lan! Now why don't you run off and get to know the other Mega men better?"

"Um, ok. See you later Geo and Megs! You to LL!"

"Bye Lan!" yelled Geo while Megs fumed, "That lil' brat calling me Megs!"

Then Paradox suggested, "Hey why don't you all join Lan! I know he would enjoy it!"

Geo replied, "Sure," and whispered to Mega, "what's going on? It seems like Paradox wants to quickly get rid of us!"

Mega softly whispered back, "Definitely, but there must be a reason. By the way, you felt it to, didn't you?"

"Yep, you?"

"Very strongly. Someone was watching us."

"But I trust Paradox so I'm going to just go along with it."

"Same here."

"...They're gone."

"Fewf! I wasn't sure if I could stay hidden long enough."

"You didn't HW, I'm pretty sure they all sensed you."

"Wow, twice in one day! Well, here you go!" Grinned Hyper-writer as he handed Paradox a piece of paper.

Paradox stared at the paper and muttered: "hmm, so Ghost is working with Chronos. Thanks HW."

Twiddling his thumbs, Hyper-writer innocently asked: "so, this makes up for that, umm incident, right?"

"Fine. But can you find out if-"

"Nope! Got spotted. Apparently Ghost can detect hidden beings. I think it's some form of Emotion-vision, Soul-Vision, or he can detect anything that is ageing. Also-"

"He looked like Rogue, didn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

"Remember that part about me meeting him?"

"Yes Para, I WROTE it."

"Well, I lied."

"What's the truth than?"

"You know the Legendary 5?"

"I met them. There is the master of time, The Great Temporal, the master of space, The Expanding Cosmos, the master of light, shadow, and alternate Universes, The Chaos Commander, the first common ancestor of all beings but one, The Origin, and lastly the almighty one who shall not be named nor described."

"There were 7"

"WHAT! A-Are you serious!"

"There was the Life Giver which became It-"

"The Tree used to be-"

"Let me finish HW! Yes, but that is not the focus of this discussion. The 7th Legendary was the ruler of the dead. He was angry because in the beginning he didn't have much to do. So he unleashed Plague, Sin, and Extinction on the universe and feasted on the souls of the dead instead of guiding them to the afterlife. Because of this, he was stripped of his title and cast off to live on a barren rock for all eternity, too far away from any beings to feast on their souls. After eons, he got lucky. Life was created on that rock, but by that point he was already too weak to maintain his form. He-"

HW, extremely bored, interrupted, "Let me guess, that was Earth in the reality of Mu and he wave changed with a Murian to become Apollo. When you got rid of Apollo, he escaped. You let him go because he was so weakened. That about right?"

"Um...yeah."

"Sorry for doing that but I've got to go!"

"It's fine..." and HW disappeared.

Paradox then pondered as he looked over the paper HW gave him: "Now, how do you defeat Death? ...Hmm, cant kill him, that's for sure. Meh, I think of something."

END

HW: YAY! Wait, I'm confused, who was writing the parts where I was talking?

HM: Oh that would be .

HW: That would be, who?

HM: NO! Not who, .

HW: Who's Notwho?

HM: No it was [ ]!

HW: Oh, you mean Bla-

LM: {evil eye}

HW&HM: um...

Ghost: He he hello Mr. Narcissist!

Solo: I think Narcissist was the guy's first name.

Ghost: He he... eh? I know what'll shut you up with fear, Solo, read what happens after you leave!

Solo: Oh yeah! I forgot I could do that!

HW: NO YOU CANNOT! New rule! If you leave, you can't read what happens when you're gone!

Solo: Why?

HW&HM: Never mind! Hyper-writer/man signing off and pulsing out!

He he he...

I'm coming for you, Murian boy!

And when I find you

Death shall reign once more!

Until then, sweet nightmares!

Solo: That's actually pretty pathetic. I mean, you feel the need to bully and taunt a kid? Sad man, sad.


	8. Prelude to Requiem of Souls

HW: I'm back!

Mega: Dude, it has been 7 weeks!

HW: Yeah... uhm... Hyper Man? Help please?

HM: No way. You got yourself into this. Plus, I was stuck in your head for 7 flipping weeks! Do you know how messy it is in there?

HW: ... Sorry?

HW: Well, I've gotten busier so I'll try to update sometime late Friday to Sunday. Lawyer Man, if you'd please?

LM: Hyper-Writer doesn't own megaman, Mega man, Mi-! I mean, but he does own the plot and us.

HW: Mi? ... Mi-!

HM: Okay, before we get into trouble,

HM & HW: TRANSCODE 021,

Hyper-Writer On Air!

Chapter 8: Prelude to The Requiem of Souls

Today was the day, the day where the fate of existence would be decided. All of the Mega men, and Rogue, were gathered around Paradox. Paradox then instructed, "Ok everyone! Make sure you're wave changed and don't hold back! If we lose here..."

Then Lan shouted, "We won't lose than!" Paradox smiled and opened a portal. Then he reminded them, "Remember the plan. Lan and Hub will take care of any Net opponents, Tribe King will take out Phantom, Rockman will clear any obstacles, and everyone else will stick with Geo and break off to deal with other enemies.

And everyone yelled: "Yes!"

"Than let's go!"

Then they all jumped through the portal.

And all was silent, like no one ever was there...

With a flash so bright, flash man would be jealous; the Mega Army appeared at Chronos's fortress. Rock wasted no time getting to work. As he ran up to the gate, his eyes illuminated and shouted: "Super Arm!" and obliterated the gate with one punch.

Meanwhile, at the boss room

"Phoosh!" rang out in every villain's ears as the gate collapsed.

"Lord Chronos!" yelled a panicked unnamed minion, "Intruders have entered the castle!" With fire in his eyes, Chronos bellowed: "I know that #360! I saw it on the monitor and that really annoying sound is the 'Paradox & co. have made it past the gate' alarm!" With that, No. 360 shrieked and ran to his panic room. "Uhg," Chronos lamented, "I have got to get better lackeys." Then with a smirk, he whispered: "Let's see how far you and your little hero toys can get, Eon. I hope they're all strong, because I'm going to sic the dogs of war."

"This way!" Shouted Geo as he led them down the hall of statues. With a chuckle, Paradox mentioned: "Looks like Chronos is still into collecting action figures." Lan turned and questioned, "what do you mean action figures? These are statues. Right?" Geo then informed, "Come to think of it, I believe Phantom pretended to be one of these." Then, the marble statues stood up and brushed themselves free of a thin white layer. "Surprise my cast! Behold Lord Chronos's temporal army, all your foes, enhanced like me, the all powerfu-

"Flash bomb!" and everything when white.

Once vision returned, their old foes were rubble and Tribe King and Phantom were missing. With a smirk, Paradox thought, "One down, more to go." Then they moved on.

They traversed past lava, over water, past pits, through the net and the Wave world. After traveling for quite some time, Lan asked, "Are we there yet?" "No Lan, we will be there when we are there, not here." "Why do your explanations only cause more questions?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Umm no."

A shadowy figure appeared in the distance. It emitted a pale purple aura and cackled. The only thing visible about it from the distance was it was evil and its eyes. Demonic, insane, murderous eyes. The creature then cackled, "he he he... Uh-oh is right little boy!"

"Actually I said 'Um, no.'"

"What ever you brat! He he... Hell-o Paradox Eon Time, and same to you Mr. Murian!"

Paradox glanced at Rogue and cringed when he saw his state.

"Heh, the scaredy cat breaks out in a cold sweat just at the sight of me! I am soooo touched!" Rogue collapsed, paralyzed by fear. Then, still shaking, he slowly rose but unable to raise his gaze. "He he he... whatcha doing Mr. Coward? Are you going to cry me to death? Cause that won't work-after all, I AM Death!" As he wiped his tears, Rogue raised his eyes. "Wha! He- He were paralyzed with fear... What?"

With a grin, Rogue declared: "That wasn't fear, that was joy. Everything since you murdered Mu, my home, and killed my friends has been for one purpose. Your utter obliteration!"

"No no no no! This is bad!" thought Paradox. "Rogue! Please leave t-"

"NO." Commanded Rogue. His eyes were filled with bloodlust, hate, rage, and uncontrollable fury. "I am an avenger, and he is my prey. I will make him suffer so much that he begs for death!" Geo then cried out, "Solo! Please, come on! We got to go!" "Do you know what it's like, having everyone you know murdered and having to survive? It is torture! I-"

Paradox then interrupted, "Fine. This is your fight. Just stay alive."

"Thank you Paradox." Then the two enemies disappeared.

"...Don't die..."

To be continued

END CH 8

HW: Fight scenes next time, I promise!

Hyper-writer signing out!

HM: I wanted to talk...


	9. The End of a Boy: Birth of a Hero

HW: Ack! Just made it in time!

Paradox: Hope this one turns out a bit better...

HW: Umm... No comment.

LM: Don't own Mega man, megaman, or anything referenced. Only own OCs and plot.

HW: Let's get this party started! TRANSCODE: 021

Hyper-writer on air!

Chapter 9: Requiem of Souls Act I

The End of a Boy: Birth of a Hero

The remaining heroes ran on. With two less than when their mission began, they continued forward. Then, they reached The Room. It reached towards the sky with purple monoliths covered with ruins and circuits. Code appeared in thin air, and then just as suddenly vanish.

"Why hello my dear children! I see most of you made it here, what a surprise!"

Terrified, Lan then yelped, "Ahh! Who's there! Show yourself!"

"Lan, please calm down," Sighed Hub, "Out of everything we've faced, that scared you?"

Stepping out of the shadows, Regal diabolically laughs: "Oh megaman, he's right to be afraid. You all should be afraid."

Confused, Lan asked, "Wait a sec, I thought you t (**Steam: SPOILER ALERT LAN!**)?"

"I did what now?"

"It seems like this Regal is right before that incident," explained Paradox.

Then an ominous black cloud surrounded Regal and through it, they heard him shout the name they all, but Mega Man, knew and feared. For he shouted the name of evil, he shouted "BASS!"

Lightning struck, black as night. Wails of the dead and damned echoed in the ears of the living. Then, a black hole appeared in the center of the cloud. Drawing in evil energy, sucking in and eliminating all light that neared it, and sending out a wave of blackness across their plane of existence. Then, the coffin appeared. The tomb was buried in chains that snapped one after another. Once all were gone, the coffin glowed with a black light and shattered.

"Ba-bass!? But we, I mean, we-"

"We deleted him!"

A being made of shadow and evil appeared where Regal once stood. Encased in life aura and wearing a cloak, it stood mute.

"So this is The King of Darkness... ruler of evil, and the undying personification of evil."

"Eon, should we deal with this?"

"No, not yet Steam. I promised him this fight."

"...No, you don't mean... That is so... totally AWESOME!"

"Shush. It's starting."

Just then, the air ripped. Stunned, Geo yelled, "What is going on here?"

Paradox smiled, and told Rock to record what they were witnessing.

Record on

On the other side of the tear, a world of nothing revealed itself. And out of it came Bass.

"Regal! When I heard you were going to copy me I had it! I hope you and that fake are ready, cause I'm going to delete you and your fake!"

Bass against Bass, they warred. Blades of shadows ripped into one of them. A Bass launched a gigantic black orb at the other. The Basses, exhausted, delivered rapid melee blows. They moved so rapidly you only could see after images. Then the final blow came. Both put everything into one last punch, and aimed at their foe's face. They both landed. Bass, real and fake, were sent flying.

End Recording

Unable to comprehend what just happened, Lan stuttered: "Paradox, wh-what jus-st happened?"

"I asked Bass for a favor and told him he would enjoy it. That's all."

"But... But"

"Hurry up! We're trying to save time, not waste it!"

"Coming!"

Shaken, but miraculously unharmed, they went through the door.

"Mwha ha ha! Prepare to die Mega... Men? Wha! Huh? What's going on?"

Coolly and politely, Rock smiled and said: "Oh, hi Wily! How are you doing?"

"You do realize I just said you will die, right?"

Paradox turned to Rock and with a bored look, checked: "You've got this, right?"

"Yeah, piece of metal!"

"Ok! We'll go ahead!"

Red in the face and fuming, Wily ranted: "Wha- why is no one taking me seriously! I'm the main bad guy! I-"

He freezes when he feels the cold metal against his forehead. "My dear Rock. What are you doing?"

As Wily looked in the eyes of the perpetrator, he paled in a nanosecond. "You're not Rock. You're..."

BANG

A figure fell

A villain's tyranny ended

Never reaching SF

The Mad Doc,

Co creator of Protoman

Was no more.

Covered in crimson, the killer grinned. He looked like megaman, all but in color. As the crimson killer walked towards the Mega men, he turned to the figure on the floor and finished: "Dark."

A chill went down Paradox's spine. He knew something was wrong. "Hub! Get in this Copybot!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Just as got in the copybot, the being known as Dark appeared behind them.

"Hello Megaman and Lan, miss me?"

Shocked, froze up.

"Dark..." Memories flooded Hub. Painful memories. Memories of him hurting his friends, committing evil crimes and acts of death and destruction. He collapsed, gasping for breath.

"I see you do remember."

Two beings, older than mortals aught, one an ex-god of death, the other an avenger. They squared of for a fight to the death. Unfortunately, it is nigh impossible to kill Death, for he gains power from deaths. Blinded by righteous fury, Rogue seems to not care. With a howl of loneliness and rage, he lunges at Ghost. Yet Laplace passed through him like he was a specter. Cackling, the Ghost taunts and goads the boy of Mu. The boy attacked, even though blinded by tears. The ghost passed through him and revealed a clawed hand. With a demonic grin, he created dark purple orbs and launched them at the rogue. Bombarded by murderous energy, his armor shattered. He was exposed, his heart unshielded. Broken and defeated, they little boy from Mu cried on his hands and knees. He cried for his weakness and for his impending death. Then, with a single blow, that boy-

Died...

And a New hero was born...

"Hyha!" Shrieked the Avenger of Mu.

"How, how did you hurt me?" Panicked The Ghost of Death.

"It's called the Blade of Time. It is what I will use to kill Death and let my kin finally rest in piece."

END CH 9

HM: I'm confused.

HW: How so?

HM: Well, a) how did Solo die, but not die? And b) how do you kill Death?

HW: A) His weakness died, he didn't.

B) Death (the entity) can be killed/die in two ways. The first is if there is no one that remembers the entity. This is how the Blade of Time works; it accelerates the time of what it cuts (aka localized aging). This causes the area hit to age to a point where Death would be forgotten. The second way is to heal Death of death.

HM: Um… How does the B.O.T. accelerate the time of only the things it cuts?

HW: …Time Magic?

HM: My head hurts...

HW: This is time travel. It is filled with conundrums and paradoxes. If your head doesn't hurt, I'm not doing my job.

Paradox: Actually, it doesn't have to be confusing. Also, if you are doing a good job explaining, it should not be confusing at all. In addition, magic? Really? It's just science that is too advanced for you to comprehend, mortal!

HW: …

HM: Ha ha! Well, on that note,

Hyper-writer Pulsing out!

Geo: Wait, Paradox isn't mortal?!

Paradox: … [face palm]…


End file.
